Annabeth's POV on Luke
by Athenachild07
Summary: This is Annabeth's POV on Luke and how much she loves him BEFORE Percy Jackson showed up! Rated K . Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy!


**Hey you guys this is my second story!! Thanks for voting on my first story! Well, I hope you like this story as well! And don't forget reviews! ******

**Disclaimer: HA! I wished I owned the books then I'd be rich! :) But for now I'm just a fan!**

**Annabeth's point of view**:

I climbed out of my bed still groggy from last night. The chirp of the birds traveled into my ears usually made me miffed, but for some reason it didn't bother me at all! The sky casted a clear blue, and the white puffy clouds danced upon my head.

It was a ravishing day, and every camper was as providential as a little kid in a candy shop, even me.

It wasn't the gorgeous day or how all the campers were friendly that made me happy.

It was because I would see Luke…again!

Luke has always seemed like a brother to me. He took care of me since I was little. Sometimes it seemed like I cared about no one other than Luke! I loved Luke, but only in a sibling way.

That all changed for me when I became a double digit. When I was ten-years-old. Luke wasn't a big brother anymore for me. He was my knight in shining armor!

I don't know what made my point of view on Luke changed. I thought it was very eerie how someone's point of view changed so suddenly and easily when they became older.

Or maybe it was because I actually looked at him! _Actually _looked at him! Luke, my big brother or the brother I wished I always had. I didn't just scan his outside body. I put on my x-ray vision, and I looked inside of him. I observed the soul he had to offer.

What I saw changed the whole me. I saw this kind generous person. A loving person. A person who would always be there for me no matter what! I just noticed that he was the kind of guy who had the charming personality that ladies would go amok for!

And to top it off, he definitely had the looks! I always cherished the moment when I could I run my hand through his long silky blonde hair. Of course, I only did that when I was a little girl.

Yup, this was the perfect day for some romance! Maybe I could actually show Luke _me. _

Maybe I could show him what's inside of me. What's inside of me that I have to offer! I prayed quickly that he'll realize how I'm gorgeous inside and out, and that we'll ride off in the sunset together!

I quickly went to my closet thinking critically on what outfit I should chose. I needed an outfit that will appear to be casual yet flatter Luke enough that he'll love me!

I finally decided on Bermuda shorts with a cute tunic top. _When did I get into fashion?_

I brushed my hair fully and checked myself in the mirror. I knew this wasn't like me, but could love make you do crazy things?

I spotted Luke practicing his sword fighting. I got all nervous, and started sweating diffusively.

Why was I getting so nervous? I just had to remember that this was the Luke I've known all of my life.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said startling me! I yelped, and he started laughing.

"Hey, Luke how's it going?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Great! I feel like I'm in great shape."

I had to admit that he did look in great shape. He was getting broad shoulders, six pack abs, and toned legs. I felt wet saliva on my chin. Was I drooling? _Ick!! _

"So how are you doing, Annabeth," he asked.

"I'm great! It's impossible to be grumpy on this gorgeous day anyways." I was actually as nervous as a guilty criminal in a courtroom.

"Ya," he laughed. "Even Clarisse is friendly!"

For the next minutes we talked about what we're going to do at camp tonight, and the next game of capture the flag! He even helped me with a few strategies to win the next one!

"Hey, Annabeth do you want me to practice sword fighting with you?"

"Uhh…"

I wasn't too sure if I really wanted to practice sword fighting and make a fool of myself at Luke. I wasn't that great at sword fighting, and I didn't know how to respond.

I only had a few seconds to debate with myself if I should or should not practice sword fighting with him.

I didn't want to say no because that would just be rude, but I didn't want to say yes either because then I would make a fool of myself at Luke. I definetly didn't want him to think of me as a preposterous person.

I wanted to impress Luke, and this is not what I had in mind.

"It's ok. It's actually better if we didn't because dinner is soon, and we'll need way more time to practice rather than the time we have right now," Luke suddenly stated.

Was that an insult? Did it mean that we didn't have that much time to practice because I wasn't good? Sweat started to dribble down my head. The rage of fire in my cheeks made my pulse beat harder than ever. I couldn't see anything because the world was spinning.

"By the way Annabeth, that's a really cute outfit you have on today."

Suddenly the world stopped spinning. Oh my gods!! Luke noticed my outfit! I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I was exceptionally fortunate he noticed how I dressed. I got the urge to hug him and tell him how much I love him.

I hoped he noticed what was behind the outfit; _me!_

"Annabeth," Chiron said out of nowhere. "Can you come here? We have a new camper, and I need your help!"

Grrrrr…Perfect timing Chiron! You just had to ruin my love time.

"Bye, Annabeth," Luke said. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, Luke! Bye!"

I quickly sprinted off and spotted the new camper from the corner of my eye.

He had jet black messy hair, and green eyes. He was carrying Grover with him. Dark red blood was gushing out in almost every visible part of him. He looked bewildered and exhausted. I saw his eyelids slowly shutting.

I was furious he ruined my time with Luke, and I had was higly addled of what was going on, but I knew that he and Grover needed my help.

I didn't it know it then, but that camper with the messy hair was going to change my whole point of view on Luke…

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know some of you guys may think this isn't what really happened, and that Annabeth was never in love with Luke that much, but Rick never wrote what happened before Percy came so this could've happened! Anyways…thanks for reading! And remember that reviews are always welcome! Bye! Love you all! **


End file.
